bakugantalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas' Wish
[[Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas' Wish (Information)|''Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas' Wish]] is the first book in the [[Bakugan Tales|'Bakugan Tales']] series. This book was made by ''Ricky78 (Valentin 98), Seiki, Masquerade, Helixguy, and MasterDharak. It has since been edited together by Seiki to fix all grammatical/spelling errors and to allow the story to make more sense. Chapter 1: Valentin is walking in the park as he usually does, looking for someone to brawl. A Bakugan, in ball form, appears on Valentin's left shoulder. "Are we going to brawl someone or what?" asks the Bakugan. Valentin laughs. "Don't worry, you'll get to battle soon, my friend." Valentin starts to hum. The Bakugan grimaces. "Stop that." says the Bakugan. "Stop what, Leonidas?" Valentin asks cooly. "Nevermind..." Leonidas flies off of Valentin's shoulder and lands on his right one. Not far from Valentin, Seiki was sitting in the park, on the edge of the fountain where he likes to with his Aquos Monarus beside him. "It's been awhile since we took any new Bakugan." says Monarus. "It sure has. Don't worry, we'll get some soon." says Seiki. "I'm sure your mother would be very proud. That is if she is her other self right now." says Monarus. The two look around the park for any brawlers. Valentin looks over and notices Seiki, gasping upon seeing him. "Leonidas, look! It's the guy who's been stealing kids' Bakugan!" Valentin points at Seiki. "Hey, didn't your mother say it's rude to point? HOLY-!! God, Valentin, you're right! Let's go kick some evil butt!" Leonidas cries out. Valentin nods then hesitates. "Um...How strong is his Bakugan?" Leonidas thought for a moment then says "I dunno, but one of the kids who lost their Bakugan to this guy said that his Monarus is pretty strong and is Aquos." "Well, you're stronger Leonidas, so..." "...we'll dominate those criminals!" Leonidas finishes the sentence. Valentin walks close enough to Seiki to battle him then produces a Gate Card. He grabs Leonidas who closes. "Gate card set!" says Valentin, throwing the card. The card expanded into a huge purple card for only split second before vanishing. "Let's go, Bakugan Brawl! Omega Leonidas stand!" Valentin yells. A huge beast appears. Omega Leonidas roars loudly. "Omega Leonidas eh? Seems this one would be worth brawling. If this brawler he has challenged refuses, you could have a go at it Muni." says MD, a scientist who is standing back, observing. "Well, I could use a little fun, heh heh." says the Darkus Destroy Munikus on his shoulder. Leonidas gazes at MD and Muni for a moment then blasts a beam of purple and black lazers at them. "Fall, Criminal!" Valentin yells then a look of shock comes across his face. "What the-?" The duo was gone. "Wah-ha!" MD says as he reappears on the other side of the park plaza. "That is why teleportation is helpful! Rise Destroy Munikus!" Muni growls. "You think we are criminals? I'll see what you think about this!" Muni fires a lazer hitting Leonidas square in the chest, knocking him down with a loud crash. Leonidas quickly stands back up and blasts Muni into the sky then carries him off into space. "Syanara, Sucker!" says Leonidas. He throws Muni into an asteroid and flies back down to earth. "These people seem to have many strong Bakugan." says Monarus flapping her wings in excitement. "That they do. They will do nicely for mother." says Seiki. "Well, Valentin, I guess you will get your brawl. However it's rude to interrupt so I'll wait until you two finish." Matt walks by and sees what's going on. "You guys are amateurs. You have no meaning of what you Bakugan truly posses." says Matt. "I could take both of you down with two hands tied behind my back." says his Blitz Dragonoid. Muni rises back up and gets ready to continue brawling. A beeping sounds starts to go off. "Pffh. Then you show him what brawling is about. I have some business to take care of." says MD. He calls Muni back and they both disappear in a dark flash. Annoyed of his battle ending in such a way, Valentin calls back Leonidas and tries to go after MD before he leaves. Chapter 2: Valentin finally stops running having reached outside the Brawling Arena. "That boy is quick." says Valentin, out of breath. "You could..*pant*...say...*pant*...that again...*pant*." Leonidas gasped. "Too bad we couldn't whoop Seiki's butt." says Valentin. "Yes...too bad..." says Leonidas. Meanwhile, back at the park Seiki sees Valentin run off after MD. "Well, it seems he has chickened out." says Monarus, reverting to ball form. "Indeed he has." says Seiki. Monarus hops on his shoulder and opens up. "Where to next?" Seiki looks at his Bakumeter. "It appears there is a brawl going on downtown. Perhaps we can find some of the required Bakugan there." "Then we can take them back to your mother." says Monarus. "Of course, my dear." says Seiki. Seiki pushes a button on his Bakumeter and a swirling black and purple portal opens up in front of him. He walks in and the portal closes. Valentin sees Seiki on video on his bakumeter. "Leonidas!" says Valentin. Leonidas looks puzzled. "What?" He looks at what Valentin is watching on his bakumeter. "Alright, let's get 'em!" says Valentin. Valentin grabs Leonidas and runs off towards Seiki's location. When he reaches Seiki, he kicks him and presses his meter to Seiki's throat. "One move and you can say adios." says Valentin. He pushes Monarus into a small blue cube that imprisons Bakugan. Valentin then puts the cube with Monarus inside his jacket pocket. He grabs Seiki and handcuffs him. "Now let's get you to Vestal. The Vestals want to arrest you for stealing Bakugan from kids." says Valentin. Valentin presses several buttons on Seiki's Bakumeter opening a portal to Vestal that they go through. Valentin is sitting on a bench with Leonidas beside him on Vestal. Seiki is handcuffed beside them. The authorites had been called and were on their way. Valentin takes out monarus, still in the cube, admiring his new Bakugan. Leondias is pleased Seiki will pay for his crimes. "I'm happy that we caught the criminal, but what about Monarus?" asks Leonidas. "I'm also glad we caught Seiki, but when I called the authorities, they said his Bakugan could be ours." says Valentin. "Yes, serve him right for stealing innocent kids' Bakugan!" says Leonidas. Valentin nods and puts the cube with Moanrus back inside his jacket. Meanwhile, Matt was in his lab at his house making some adjustments to a Bakumeter he was making he called a Gauntlet Tech. "Yes, I've done it now Blitz. We can track the most powerful Bakugan and brawl them." says Matt. "Ha, I'm number 1 on Earth." says Blitz. "Exactly, on Earth. With my modifications this can track any Bakugan in the universe." says Matt. "Hmmm, Blitz it would seem one of them is Vestal." Then Matt shutsdown his lab, puts on his Gauntlet Tech, grabs Blitz and his other two strongest bakugan, puts his Tech Sunglasses on his head, and leaves to fetch Monarus. Matt arrives not far from Valentin and challenges him. "Gate Card Set Bakugan brawl Go Blitz Dragonoid!" yells Matt, throwing his Bakugan into battle. "Bakugan Brawl Darkus Omega Leonidas stand!" yells Valentin. "You ready, Leonidas?!" "YEAH!" says Leonidas. Leonidas stands and starts hammering Blitz Draognoid. "Then let's do this!" says Valentin. Leonidas grins and hits Blitz Dragonoid with his knee. He then picks him up and throws him into a huge rock. "Ohhhhhhhh, that's got to hurt," says Leonidas, snickering. Seiki takes advantage of the distraction and slips free from the handcuffs with ease. He then types on his Bakumeter and opens a portal inside the container holding Monarus, freeing her and sending her to Seiki's shoulder. Seiki stays back, yet remains to watch the brawl. "Uh, Leonidas?" says Valentin. "Yes, Valentin?" asks Leonidas. "Seiki and Monarus escaped from-" says Valentin. Leonidas blasts a beam of dark purple energy at Seiki. Seiki pushes a button on his Bakumeter and a portal opens infront of him sucking in the beam. It then closes. "Nice try." says Seiki. "You think that hurt? It actually kinda tickled! NOW MATT!" says Blitz, returning to the brawl against Leonidas. "Ability activate, Shooting Dragon and Blitz Hammer!" says Matt. Blitz surrounds himself with a fire tornado and begins hammering Leonidas multiple times then picks him up and smashes him to the ground. "Now Gate Card open, Quicksand Pit" Matt commands. Leonidas sinks deeper and deeper into the gate card until you can see only his head. "Bye bye Leo" says Matt. Blitz shoots everything he has at Leonidas. Far off, Emma is standing in her laboratory with her Kilan Leones beside her. "Track down this delinquent." says Emma looking at an image of Valentin. "Pinpointed him." says Kilan Leones looking up from a computer. "Move the lab." says Emma. An engine begins to whir. The lab is lifted into the air. "Where to?" asks Kilan Leones. "The one place we can only go. The dimension rift. No other person can go there for certain reasons..." says Emma. "We will continue to monitor others from there. Here is one. He calls himself number one on earth. He also uses Blitz Drago. We will watch him too." Back at the brawl, Leonidas gets up and punches Blitz Dragonoid multiple times. "Ability activate! Omega Eraser!" Valentin shouts. Leonidas grows stronger and attacks Blitz with more power until Blitz Dragonoid reverts to ball form. Leonidas reverts to ball form, having won. Valentin retrieves his partner. "Nice work Leonidas." says Valentin. Leonidas opens in his hand. "Thanks, you too." Valentin laughs. " You're welcome my friend, and thank you." Matt, Valentin, and Seiki look up and see Emma's lab floating by near the ground, slowly getting higher and higher into the air. Matt hops onto the lab. Seiki also hops up and goes inside. "Hey, get back here!" says Valentin. Valentin runs over and grabs onto Matt's leg as the lab starts to get rather high into the air. "No you don't." says Matt trying to kick Valentin off. Valentin grabs ahold of the flying lab with a hand still on Matt's leg and climbs up onto the lab that is now high in the clouds. Valentin punches Matt in the eye then dashes inside the lab. Matt slips and falls from the punch. He falls off of the ship and plummets to his death. Valentin and Leonidas look around. Leondias gives a huge gasp. "V-Valentin... look over there...!" says Leonidas. Valentin stares at what Leonidas is looking at. There were many cylindrical containers on shelves all along the wall. Inside each fluid filled container is a Bakugan in marble form. Chapter 3: Valentin stares at the small tubes. He then looks around and sees lab equipment and a computer, the screen of which is showing a strand of DNA on it. He realizes what these are. "Clones, Bakugan clones..." says Valentin. "Bakugan clones? But how...?" asks Leonidas. Valentin grabs many of the containers and stuffs them into his backpack. He then sees a manual for the cloning process and puts it in his backpack with the containers. With all but a couple of the containers in his backpack, the pack was half full. He grabs one of the last two containers and looks to make sure the other is the last. "Leonidas, look." says Valentin. Valentin and his Bakugan look over and see Seiki standing there, looking at Valentin. "Well, I understand you've been wanting to brawl me. Now's your chance." says Seiki. Valentin smiles. "Leonidas, I'll need you to sit this one out." Valentin opens the tube in his hand and takes out the Bakugan. He then tosses the tube aside. Valetnin throws out a gate. "Bakugan brawl!" says Valentin throwing in the clone Bakugan he took from the tube. A huge snake like creature appears. Chapter 4: Valentin looks at his bakumeter. It lists the new Bakugan as Darkus Snapzoid. "Cool. I can get used to this." says Valentin with a grin. Seiki throws down the gate from his hand then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black Bakugan. "Sorry dear, but I think this one will be better for this brawl." says Seiki. "Quite alright. I can't wait to see this one in action." says Monarus. Seiki throws the black Bakugan on to the gate. It stands to reveal a Darkus Aranaut with altered coloring. The Bakumeter names it as Shadow Aranaut. The Bakugan opens and a Darkus Aranaut stands with red and silver colors on him apposed to the usual green and yellow. "This used to be a nice Bakugan, but I felt he needed a little extra power. So I gave it to him." says Seiki. "Oh yeah? Ability activate, Attractor!" says Valentin. Aranaut moves to Valentin's gate with Snapzoid. "YES! Gate open, Overhang!" yells Valentin with joy. Do to the effect of the gate, with Snapzoid being weaker, Snapzoid easily takes out Aranaut, winning the battle. Snapzoid returns to ball form as well. "You ready to continue or are you chicken?" Valentin taunts Seiki. "Well then, since a Shadow Bakugan couldn't help, I might as well use this." says Seiki. Seiki throws out an Aquos Aranaut. Emma rushes into the room. "Thanks to your battling, the float system for the lab is damaged. We're going to crash." says Emma. Valentin throws out Leonidas which then blasts a hole leading outside. "Let's go!" says Leonidas. Valentin hops on to Leonidas' back. Leonidas takes off, flying away from the lab then looks back to see it fall. Chapter 5: Seiki's Aranaut return to ball form. Emma runs off into the lab to escape the collapsing building. "Time to go then." says Monarus. "That it is. Wait, what's this?" asks Seiki. He picks up one of the cloning tubes that is discarded on the floor. A Bakugan is still inside it. He pushes a button on his bakumeter. A portal opens infront of him and he steps through just before the lab crashses to the ground. Seiki reemerges in the park. The cloning canister in his hands. "Every time we go through the Doom Dimension I get a weird feeling." says Monarus. "If you can think of a better way to travel across the world in a instant, let me know. Until then we're sticking with opening a portal that cuts through the Doom Dimension" says Seiki. "Alright, alright. So what's in the can?" asks Monarus. "It appears to be a Trap Bakugan." says Seiki. "Those are really rare!" says Monarus. Leonidas flies down to the park. Valentin reaches down and grabs the canister with Seiki's new trap in it and takes off. "And he calls me the villain." says Seiki. "Well, time to get it back." says Monarus. Seiki goes through another portal. Leonidas flies down in front of Valentin's house. Emma walks out of a portal near Valentin. "Luckily all of the DNA has been salvaged and moved to Byron's lab. You will pay!" says Emma. Emma grabs Valentin's backpack. "I have no mercy for you in destryoing my lab." says Emma. "Gate set, Rise Haos Kilan Leones!" Valentin threw down a gate. Leonidas moves onto the gate. "Kilan Leones, attack!" Emma shouts. Kilan Leones tackles Leonidas to the ground. He then bites Leonidas' neck hard. Leonidas blasts Kilan Leones. "Haha yes!" says Valentin having gained the upper hand. Emma uses her bakumeter to make a call. "MD, assist please." says Emma into her meter. A portal opens behind Emma. MD steps out with his colleagues, Niv, Byron, Aria, and Exia. Each one sends out there Bakugan which then fuse together into a gargantuan creature. "Tech Collossus, rip Leonidas!" all six scientists say in union. The creature grabs Leonidas and holds him up to where it should have a head, but rather has twin canons. The canons rapidly fire at Leonidas. Byron and Niv go over to Valentin to take all of the canisters and equipment Valentin had stolen from Emma's lab, but he fights them off. Tech Collossus releases Leonidas who then falls to the ground limp, looking as if he's dead. Aria uses a syringe to sample Leonidas' DNA. Leonidas then reverts to ball form. "Don't worry, these are prototypes, but we will come out with an upgraded version later. Tech Collosus reverts to its individual marble forms and the six scientists teleport away. Valentin collapses to the ground in disbelief. Chapter 6: Leonidas wakes up in Valentin's room. "Ugh...what happened?" asks Leonidas. "That giant Bakugan beat you." says Valentin. "Next time we see them, they'll pay." says Leonidas. "Yeah!" says Valentin. Valentin takes out his other Bakugan and looks at his new collection of Bakugan. Besides Leonidas, he had Darkus Snapzoid, Darkus Fangoid, Aquos Gren, Haos Fangoid, Ventus Orbit Helios, Aquos Dark Hound, Pyrus Dragonoid, and Darkus Tripod Theta. He puts all but Leonidas, Snapzoid, and Dark Hound on his shelves then sits in his desk chair. Valentin picks up the Dragonoid and puts it in the small cloning machine he took from the lab. He turns the machine on and it clones the Dragonoid. Soon the two Dragonoids were chasing each other. Valentin smiled. Leonidas looks at the two Dragonoids who reamin silent yet continue to still fly around. A person in a labcoat walks up to Valentin. "Can you please hand over that equipment? We never finished it and it is still in the prototype stage meaning the clones will die soon. We hoped to open a cloning service to brawlers but we will be unable to if you don't hand over the items. Once we finish, we will clone the bakugan you already have. Free of charge." Exia has a serious look on her face. Valentin reached for his phone. "How'd you break into my family's house, you crook?! I'm calling 9-1-1 if you don't get out of here!" says Valentin. "The butler let me in." says Exia. "Are you that stupid?! The butler wouldn't let anyone in without asking me! Get out now or I'll call 9-1-1!" yells Valentin. Meanwhile, in front of the house, Seiki emerges from a portal. "We need to get that Trap back." says Seiki. "Do you at least know what kind it was?" asks Monarus. "Aquos Dark Hound." says Seiki. He walks up to the front door and knocks lightly. A butler answers the door. "Sorry, Master Valentin doesn't want any visitors." says the butler. "Too bad." says Seiki. He pushes a button on his Bakumeter and the butler is sucked into a portal. Seiki walks on in. Meanwhile back in Valentin's room, Valentin's bakumeter starts beeping. He checks it and sees that Seiki are in his house. Valentin quickly calls the police. In minutes, several police cars gather in front of Valentin's house. "Freeze, robber!" yells one of the police officers at Seiki. A couple of policemen go inside and bring out Exia, in handcuffs. "Why are you arresting me? He stole lab equipment from my associate." says Exia. As the police oficers get ready to push her into a police car, she teleports away. Valentin heads for the front door of his home and points at Seiki. "That's the guy who's stealing Bakugan from kids and sending people to portals that lead them places like black holes. He tried to steal my Bakugan too!" says Valentin. "Black holes? Someone has an overactive imagination. All of my portals lead to the Doom Dimension and I'm only trying to take back the Bakugan you took from me." says Seiki. A police officer walks towards Seiki to try to catch him. Seiki opens a portal beneath himself and falls through it to evade the man. Chapter 7: Sometime later, a portal opens deep within Valentin's house. "I don't see why I didn't just enter here in the first place. Trying the front door was a pain." says Seiki. "Now if only you knew where Dark Hound is." says Monarus. "Let's try his room." says Seiki. Seiki quietly finds his way to Valentin's room, Valentin not there. Seiki sees all of Valentin's Bakugan on the shelves. "How nice of him to leave his Bakugan unguarded. Fortunatly for him I am only here for one." says Seiki. He looks around but doesn't see Dark Hound. "Hmm, he must have it with him, I'll have to try again later." says Seiki. He opens a portal and leaves. Valentin grins coming out of hiding from within his closet holding Dark Hound in his hand. A teenage girl appears out of a portal behind Valentin and snatches Dark Hound. "I'll take that." she says. She heads back inside the portal. "See ya!" she winks at Valentin as the portal starts to close. Just before the portal fully closes, Valentin takes Dark Hound from her. Before she can get it back the portal closes. Deep in the Doom Dimension, Seiki is sitting on the ground wondering just how he is going to get his Dark Hound from Valentin. A portal opens behind him and a girl in her mid teens steps out. It then closes. "Sorry, I tried to get your Dark Hound back, but that kid is really persistent on keeping it." says the girl. "I don't need your help. I can get it back on my own." says Seiki grumpily. "Easy bro. Can't we play nice like before mother got us running around snatching bakugan?" asks the girl. "I would like that, Hoshi. So do you think we'll make a good team?" asks Seiki. "Good enough to please mother." says Hoshi. Seiki and Hoshi use a portal to go to the park. "So, what Bakugan do you still need for mother?" asks Hoshi. " Subterra Gorem, Haos Tentaclear, Subterra Cycloid, and the six legendary soldiers of Vestroia." says Seiki. "So then you already have Ventus Skyress, Aquos Aranaut, Shadow Aranaut, Pyrus Dragonoid, Haos Tigrerra, Aquos Preyas, Ventus Harpus, Pyrus Fourtress, Aquos Sirenoid?" asks Hoshi. "Yep." says Seiki. "Ok, I already found Haos Tentaclear, Haos Lars Lion, and Subterra Cycloid." says Hoshi. She takes the three Bakugan out of her backpack and hands them to Seiki. He puts them in his backpack with his other Bakugan. "Now how are we going to capture, let alone find the other legendary soldiers?" akss Hoshi. "I have an idea." says Seiki. Seiki opens a portal. He and Hoshi leave the Doom Dimension through it. Back in his room, Valentin looks at Dark Hound. "Those two kids were extremely foolish to interfere with my plans for justice and peace, don't you think? Too bad they have REALLY angered me by doing horrible things, so I believe that you, the other Bakugan, and I are going for a spin." says Valentin. "Actually that Aquos user is the one who took me from the lab. You ignored me and took all of the other Bakugan." says Dark Hound. "Actually, that foolish Aquos user STOLE you from me. I rescued you, not him!" says Valentin. Seiki and Hoshi step out of a portal in the middle of a large Bakugan battle arena in what appears to be a stadium. The field is blue with water all around it. The Aquos crest is engraved in the center of the field. "Where are we?" asks Hoshi. "Don't you know about the Battlegrounds? There are six fields on Vestroia that are the remnants of the individual worlds from before they all fused together." says Seiki. "We are currently in the Aquos Batteground. I have a feeling we might find Frosch here." "Seems like a good idea." says Hoshi. A large frog Bakugan hops out of the water and onto the field. "Who dares enter this sacred place?" asks Frosch. "I do, and I would like to challenge you." says Seiki. "Really, well then, I accept." says the frog. "Are you sure about this?" asks Hoshi. "Trust me." says Seiki. A gate appears before the frog, Seiki plays one as well. The frog transforms into a ball then shoots onto a gate reopening. Seiki throws out his Shadow Aranaut. Both Bakugan are on Seiki's gate. "Gate open! Dark Tunnel!" yells Seiki. "Seems there's nothing I can do." says Frosch. Aranaut punches Frosch, The giant frog turns back into a ball. Frosch reopens on his own gate. Seiki throws out an Aquos Aranaut. "Gate open! G-Power Swap!" says Frosch. "Ability activate! Water Shutdown!" yells Seiki. Aranaut kicks Frosch, it returns into its ball form again. Two new gates are played. Frosch lands on it's own gate. Seiki sends Monarus to Frosch's gate. "Gate open! Needle's Eye!" says Frosch. "Ability Activate, G-power Exchange." says Seiki. Monarus flaps her wings and takes out Frosch. Seiki wins and takes the defeated Frosch adding him to his collection. "Good job." says Hoshi. "Thank you." says Seiki. He opens a portal and he and his sister leave. The portal lets out on a brown field in a large stone cave. Clayf appears and Hoshi challenges him. After winning they continue on and capture Oberus, Exceedra, and Apollonir. Having caught them all, they return to the park. "So we have them all." says Hoshi. "Not quite. I must get that Dark Hound back." says Seiki. "We can worry about that after delivering those Bakugan to mother." says Hoshi. "Alright." says Seiki. They go into another portal. Valentin is walking about the town and finds several brawlers. "I can't find those two thieves, but I can brawl someone here at least," he says to himself. He challenges one of the other brawlers. A portal opens in a peaceful cottage in the middle of Russia. A science lab is attached to the back of the cottage. Seiki and Hoshi step out of the portal, it closes after them. An about 40-year old Alice is standing at the sink doing dishes. She suddenly drops a dish in the sink and gains a blank look in her eyes. She puts on a mask and transforms into Masquerade. He turns off the water and turns to look at his children. "Do you have the bakugan I asked you for?" asks Masquerade. "Yes, mother." says Seiki. "How many times must I tell you, in this form call me Masquerade." says Masquerade. "You used to be a good guy, what happened anyway?" asks Hoshi. "Simple, back then I was simply dying, luckily I came back after entering a dormant state to recover." says Masquerade. Seiki digs a bunch of Bakugan out of his backpack and puts them on the kitchen table. Masquerade runs through a checklist, making sure each bakugan is there. He then takes them all to the lab. He plugs them into a machine then puts his Alpha Hydranoid in front of it. Hydranoid closes in his ball form. He turns the machine on. The Bakugan glow and the powers of the ones inside the machine are sucked from them and pushed into Alpha Hydranoid. Hydranoid begins to glow. When the glowing stops Hydranoid opens and turns to look at Masquerade. "From now on, call me Nova Hydranoid." says Hydranoid. "Excellent." says Masquerade. "Now that you have what you want, we're done working for you. See you when it comes time to kick your sorry butt." says Seiki. He opens a portal and leaves in an angry huff. "Mom, if you can still hear me, I will try to find a way to save you." says Hoshi. "Your mother is gone now, I am in control." says Masquerade. Hoshi opens a portal and chases after Seiki. After winning his battle something seems strange with Leonidas. While still in monster form. He begins to glow a blinding purple light. When it finally ceases, Leonidas and Valentin have been transported to the Doom Dimension. Wisps of dark energy from all around the area wrap around Leonidas. After awhile, the energy fades. When it does, Leonidas looks different, having evolved. Chapter 8: Hoshi finds Seiki wandering through the Doom Dimension. "You stormed off pretty fast, so what's the plan now?" asks Hoshi. "Try and get help to take him down and free mother." says Seiki. "And how are we going to do that? Everyone hates us." says Hoshi. "I don't know, I'll figure something out." says Seiki. Valentin runs up to Seiki and Hoshi. "What do you need help with, you crooks?!" asks Valentin. "Oh great, him again." Seiki groans. "We need help to defeat Masquerade who is back from within our mother. He's the one who made us steal bakugan. Also, how did you get into the Doom Dimension?" asks Hoshi. "I see, I understand and I forgive you and since Leonidas has the Doom Dimension's power within him, I can come in here whenever I want to," replies Valentin. "You're the last person I want help from, you keep trying to steal my Dark Hound." says Seiki. "You mean the Dark Hound you stole from me. Now do you want help or what?" asks Valentin. Leonidas flies onto Valentin's shoulder. "Yeah! Answer us!" Seiki facepalms. "For the last time, I didn't take it from you!" Seiki shouts angrily, "If you're going to keep this up, then no, I don't want your help!" "If you're going to keep acting like we're the bad guys, then why would we want to join with you? You do nothing but harrass my brother over a Trap he found and get in our way while doing nothing but trying to get your precious Leonidas stronger." says Hoshi. "We've never come after you or your Bakugan, we've never done anything to you, you're the one who started the fight with us." Valentin hands over Dark Hound. "Fine. Keep him and take good care of him if that makes you feel better." Seiki quickly snatches Dark Hound and carefully examines it. Hoshi glares at Valentin expecting a trick. "It's legit." says Seiki. "Well then, maybe we can work together. Not as friends, but just as 3 people working towards a common goal." says Hoshi. "If we want to do defeat Masquerade and save mother, we'll need a plan. With Hydranoid evolved he won't be easy to beat." says Seiki. "A head on attack won't do us any good. We need a strategised assault." says Hoshi. "Our best bet is to try to drain Masquerade's powers and seal him away deep inside mother so that he can never break free." says Seiki. "As for Hydranoid, capturing him will be hard, but we can try. He should be weak without Masquerade's darkness fueling him." says Hoshi. "True...but what is the exact source of Hydranoid's energy?" asks Valentin. Leonidas thinks for a minute then replies "Maybe the Bakugan's energy he stole?" "That's part of it. His power comes from 3 places. The power he stole, his own power, and part of it is drawn from Masquerade's powers of the Silent Core." says Hoshi. "After he stole the energy from those Bakugan they were set free, so it's not like they're inside him waiting to be freed. They just had their power drained. They're most likely all in hiding right now trying to recooperate." says Seiki. "Then let's go find them!" says Leonidas. "And make sure that Masquerade stops taking power from the Silent Core," says Valentin. "He doesn't take power from it necessarily. It more or less just grants us the ability to tap into it's power. The power of Silent Core flows within us and him without us having to take from it to keep having power." says Hoshi. "Most likely he's going to the nearest city to test out Hydranoid's new powers. After that city's destroyed he'll just keep travelling across the globe until the world itself bows to him." says Seiki. "In short, he's probably in Moscow." says Hoshi. Hoshi opens a portal to Moscow. Valentin nods in agreement. Leonidas thinks for a moment then asks "But will we get to where Masquerade might strike in time?" Suddenly a young teenage boy comes flying out a portal into Valentin. He stands up and dusts himself off. "Ah, sorry man." The boy helps Valentin up. "I'm Keith." Hey I didn't know other people could come to the Doom Dimension... I thought it was just me. How did you guys get here?" asks Keith. "Uhhh, long story," replies Valentin. "But we won't be here for long," says Leonidas. "My brother and I have powers of the Silent Core, we can come and go anywhere as we please. As for Valentin, I'm not too sure how he got here." says Hoshi. "Follow us if you feel like taking down a power crazy mad-man." says Seiki. Seiki, Hoshi, and Valentin walks through Hoshi's portal to Moscow. Keith smirks. "Sounds fun." says Keith. He follows them into the portal. The four of them enter Moscow. Darkus Nova Hydranoid can be seen rampaging across the city. Masquerade is riding on his shoulder. Hoshi seems to have run off somewhere. "Hey! I challenge you to a brawl!" yells Seiki. Masquerade turns and sees the teenage boy. "Fine, but you'll lose." says Masquerade. Seiki throws his Aquos Monarus into battle. "Mind if I join?" asks Keith. "Go Haos Altair. Ability activate, Spinal Saucer!" Altair's g-power increases. It then flies in to attack. "Nightmare Blast." says Masquerade. Nova Hydranoid blasts a beam of dark energy from each mouth. The beams combine and create a huge explosion hitting both Monarus and Altair. "Ability activate, Doom Phaser!" shouts Valentin. Leondias roars then sends multiple blasts of dark energy at Hydranoid at once, hitting him. "Double ability, activate! Thunder Boost and Shock Cannon!" says Keith. Power is transferred from Hydranoid to Altair. Altair then charges a large blast of energy in its mouth then fires. The blast hits Hydranoid and expands into a huge, very bright explosion that engulfs the field. Eventually the light from the explosion fades. "Never used that one before... That was awesome! Is this creep down yet? If not I bet he is really hurt." says Keith. Masquerade laughs. "1000gs to Nova Hydranoid." states the Bakumeter. "Hydranoid seems to have just absorbed our attacks!" says Seiki. A dark purple lightning hits Masquerade. He falls to his knees as the electric-like energy continues to hit him. Hoshi steps forward, revealing the lightning to be coming from her hand. "I've got him weakened, Hydranoid should be too! Now's your chance!" says Hoshi. "Tidal Gust!" says Seiki. Monarus twirls her wings sending a great wind flowing from them that summons a tidal wave crashing into Hydranoid. "I'll add in an extra jolt. Ability activate, Bio Shock!" says Keith. Altair sinks below the waves Monarus summoned and electrifies itself sending electrical shocks through the water. Altair then swims forward to ram Hydranoid. Both Altair and the tidal wave smash into Hydranoid. Hydranoid takes some serious damage but remains standing. Hoshi shoots purple electricity from her hand at Masquerade as well. Masquerade seems to flicker as if he is disappearing. "I think it's time to bring out the big guns." says Keith. "Ability activate, Overload Burst." Altair creates a huge ball of energy and charges at Hydranoid with the ball in its mouth. In the final second before impact, Altair releases the ball of energy resulting in a big explosion which reverts Altair to ball form and leaves Hydranoid critically hurt. Keith picks up the defeated Altair. "Good work buddy, now rest." says Keith. Hydranoid sways a bit. He then charges at Monarus, unable to use abilities with his brawler subdued. Monarus flies up to dodge, but Hydranoid grabs her leg and pulls her back down. "By the Power of the Silent Core, I command you to release your control over this body. To the darkest pits of the mind may you live out your days. To never again see the light of day." Hoshi says in somewhat of a chant. A surge flows from her through the electricity to Masquerade. Masquerade glows bright purple. When the glowing stops, an unconscious Alice is left in his place. Hoshi passes out, her energy drained. Monarus kicks herself free from Hydranoid and quickly grabs Alice and Hoshi. She sets them gently beside Seiki. "Now we finish Hydranoid!" says Seiki. "Alright, go Haos Lazerman!" says Keith. "Ability activate, Stun Barrage!" Lazerman aims all of his guns at Hydranoid. He locks on and fires dozens of powerful lazers at his foe. They all hit Hydranoid and explode on him. Lazerman continues the assault. "Now this is some cheap brawling, but it's fun to 'cheat'." says Keith with a chuckle. "Alright, I warmed him up for you.... now finish him." "Dark Wind Flight." says Valentin. Leonidas flies up and sends out a barrage of dark blasts at Hydranoid. "Good job Valentin, Seiki, he's all yours." says Keith. Lazerman's attack seems to weaken. "Just a little longer Lazerman, give it all you got!" says keith. Lazerman turns to Keith and nods. His lazer beams seem to gain a little strength. "Hydro Cannon!" says Seiki. Monarus sends a blast of water at Hydranoid. Hydranoid stumbles back then slowly glows purple. Hydranoid reverts to ball form. The ball lands beside Alice. Hydranoid pops open. "Don't think you've seen the last of me!" shouts Hydranoid. He tries to float away, but Seiki grabs him. "You're going in the highest security prison cell on Vestroia." says Seiki. "Thanks for your help everyone." Seiki smiles at his new friends. Hoshi and Alice wake up. "Did we do it?" asks Hoshi. "Yeah, we did sis, we won." says Seiki. "What happened?" asks Alice. "It's a long story, Mom. We'll explain when we get home." says Hoshi. Seiki opens a portal to his cottage home. His sister and mother get up and walk through. Seiki turns back and smiles at Valentin and Keith then walks through as well. The portal closes. "Short lived friendship... Oh well, let's go Altair." says Keith. He opens up a portal and goes through to his house. Valentin starts heading for his home as well. Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Category:Original Series